In electrophysiological diagnostic procedures (e.g., intracardiac electrical mapping), an invasive medical probe is introduced into a cavity of a body organ. As the probe is positioned at specific points within the organ, the probe measures specific information (e.g., an electrical potential) and conveys the measurements to a mapping system. The mapping system creates a map comprising the measurements at their respective locations in the organ. The map can be used in applying various diagnostic and therapeutic procedures to the organ.